Worth It
by Shadowswhisper1013
Summary: She's been waiting for this. This damn glee reunion because, Santana has ruined her relationships. All three and a half of them. She does not like Santana. If she did, she would admit it and it's not like Quinn ever had a problem chasing after what she wanted, anyway.
1. Chapter 1: Her

**This is my first ff and I'd appreciate feedback. I write all the time just not for others to read and this is my first time writing quite like this. I'm more of a 'story teller' if you know what I mean.**  
**All gramatical and spelling mistakes are mine and sorry in advance... Enjoy!**

She's been waiting for this.  
This damn glee reunion because, Santana has ruined her relationships.  
All three and a half of them.  
It doesn't even matter that she hasn't seen the girl in years.  
It's still her fault.  
If Santana wasn't so damn... perfect maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.  
"Quinn?"  
"What?"  
So, maybe she shouldn't snap but it's Santana's fault and Santana seems to be her excuse for everything now days even though they haven't even spoken in five years.  
"You're gonna be late to your flight and- stop frowning so hard. You'll get wrinkles." Her roommate- Jessica- reminds.  
"Shit!" Quinn spits, ignoring the girl's sniggers(and the comment about wrinkles which she doesn't have.) She grabs her purse and her suitcase.  
"I'll see you." Jess waves and blows her a kiss.  
"Yeah, bye."  
And she's never been so ready (or anxious) to get back to Lima.  
Even if it is only for two days and then she's flying back to New York.  
She's studying at NYU.  
She wants to become... a lawyer or some shit.  
Yeah, law school.  
That's what she's been doing.

* * *

She sits beside Rachel on the flight because she's the one person she actually kept contact with.  
"Q, are you ready?"  
"Yeah."  
She is.  
She's ready to see Santana so she can scream at her for ruining her life.  
Thanks to her, Quinn is convinced she's never going to get married and start a family and it's conflicting. She doesn't know if it's the fact that nobody feels quite like Santana, or if it's that nobody has the Latina's personality... but whatever.  
She shouldn't even be comparing people to Santana.  
"It's ridiculous you two live in the same state and you have to fly to Lima to talk to her."  
"Is it?"  
"It is." Rachel says seriously. Quinn sighs because, it is pretty ridiculous.  
"It's not my fault."  
"It is."  
"Is not!"  
"You're obviously infatuated with Santana or you wouldn't still to this day call out her name during sex." Rachel sighs, sticking in her headphones and Quinn fights the blush crawling up on her cheeks.  
"I don't do that."  
"I can call your last three girlfriends- and even your friends with benefits girl broke it off because you couldn't get her name right! The woman's name was Liz for God's sake and she was perfect! She made me want to turn lesbian!"  
Quinn hits Rachel's arm lightly and Rachel rolls her eyes.  
She can't disagree.  
Liz was perfect.  
She was a model.  
Made good money.  
Had an education and just wanted sex. (Until Quinn graduated from law school- that was their agreement.)  
"Shut up." Quinn mutters before shaking her head and clearing her throat.  
She does not like Santana. Not at all.  
If she did, she would admit it and it's not like Quinn ever had a problem chasing after what she wanted, anyway.  
Plus, the only reason she called Santana's name was because Santana was her 'first.' Well, yes, Puck was, but Santana actually... she's not going to finish that thought.  
"I'll be over it when I see her." Quinn says clearly. She turns on her music and flips open a magazine before Rachel can respond.

**More will come soon (and hopefully longer chapters) and I'd appreciate feedback! -SW**


	2. Chapter 2: Soon

**Thank you for the reviews and story follows! And I'll try to write longer chapters. I hope this lives up to your standards. :)**

She took forever getting ready that morning and she doesn't know whether it was to prove that she still has it (whatever _it_ is) or just because she still thinks she's better than all of them.  
Rachel drives them to the school and it looks exactly the same.  
Even the insides.  
Nothing has changed.  
No new Cheerio's trophy.  
No new glee trophy.  
Rachel leads her to the door of the choir room.

* * *

This is it.  
This is the moment she's been waiting for.  
"Quinn can we just go in. It's not like-" Rachel was cut off when the door flew open.  
"See, I told you they were out here like weirdos." Quinn grimaces at the sight of Puck but immediately plasters on a fake smile when Rachel elbows her in the ribs.  
"I'm sorry. I was just asking Quinn if I had anything on my back."  
Where would she be without Rachel?  
Probably hating life without her best friend, that's what.  
"Did she?" Puck questions, looking at Quinn.  
"Did she what?"  
"Have anything on her back?" Quinn refrains from rolling her eyes and simply clenches her fist. She walks into the choir room and takes in the way that nothing changed.  
"Quinn! It's so good to see you after all these years! You look good, girl!" Mercedes compliments and Quinn smiles a little in appreciation before engaging in conversation with the girl.

* * *

Glee members trickle in.  
Most with their respective others and... well, Brittany with her son.  
She always knew Brittany would be the first one because without Santana to keep her on birth control, the blonde was helpless.  
It gets to the point where Quinn has had four glasses of wine, has looked through the past six McKinley High yearbooks two times each, and stared at the picture of her pregnant for five minutes straight and... Santana still hadn't shown up.  
"She's coming, Q." Rachel ensures after Quinn stared a little too long at her baby bump.  
"She might not, though."  
Then the door opened.  
Speak of the Devil, right?  
In walks Santana in all her glory.  
She's wearing a simple black dress with a string of pearls around her neck and pearl studs in her ears.  
Her sunglasses are perched on her head and she has on striking red lipstick.  
Her hair falls around her shoulders in loose, flirty curls.  
And that smirk.  
God, that smirk.  
Quinn is pretty sure she whimpers and it's confirmed when Rachel gives her a look.  
Then, the door opens again and Santana never flinches. Even when a pale hand slips into hers.  
"Sorry we're late." Santana says and slips her arm around the other girl's waist.  
"Stop staring!" Rachel hisses so Quinn turns to Rachel who's watching Quinn with mild amusement. "And you said you didn't like her."  
"I don't." Quinn shakes her head slightly and holds up her free hand, effectively stopping Rachel from responding. "I think I'm completely in love with her."  
She couldn't really stop herself from saying it but even as she said it, she knew it was true.  
Now all she had to do was get Santana away from that blonde bitch.  
But just because she's in love with her, doesn't mean she wants to be with her.  
She just... doesn't want anyone else to be with her.  
And, she's staring again. At the flawless woman who just walked into the room.  
"And this is my best friend, Quinn."  
"You're best friend? You must be very lucky." And the dumb blonde is British.  
How is Quinn even supposed to compete with that?  
And, lucky?  
Who's lucky?  
Santana or Quinn?  
"Hi, and you are?"  
"I'm Elizabeth. Santana's girlfriend."  
"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." Quinn holds out her hand, but the dumb blonde bitch pulls her into a hug.  
Quinn stiffens.  
She doesn't do physical contact.  
With anyone.  
Especially since she got pregnant and that was years ago.  
Nine years to be exact.  
"You might not want to touch Q. She'll go crazy." Rachel says and Elizabeth quickly pulls back.  
"Crazy?" Elizabeth questions, linking her hand back with Santana's.  
"Bat shit." Santana answers and engages in a fist bump with Rachel with her free hand. "Long time no see, Q." Santana says in her Santana way. Quinn shrugs.  
"You know. School and stuff."  
"You're still in Connecticut?" She asks.  
Quinn chuckles over her glass of wine.  
If only, right?  
"I moved to New York after I graduated from undergrad."  
"You go to school there?"  
"At NYU."  
"In New York?"  
"That would be the place." Quinn sets her wine on the piano and leans on it. She can feel Rachel watching her.  
"What are you studying?"  
"Law."  
Cue Santana's jaw dropping.  
"No fucking way."  
"Yes fucking way."  
Cue Santana's blonde bitch girlfriend Elizabeth speaking up.  
"Santana goes to law school at NYU."  
Shit damn fucking shit!  
"I've never seen you." Quinn mutters after clearing her throat.  
"I just transferred a week ago from Columbia. I'm just finishing out at NYU." Santana shakes her head. "We have to get together soon." Santana says. "I need your number."  
"Like hell you do."  
"What does that mean?"  
Quinn pauses a moment and is grateful when Elizabeth gets pulled off by Puck.  
"You haven't needed it for six years."  
She can't help it but immediately regrets it when Santana's face flashes hurt.  
"Well I need it now. I want my best friend back."  
"I thought Brittany was your best friend."  
Quinn watches Santana's face morph from someone collected to completely shocked.  
She loved being the cause of the Latina's crazy feeling changes.  
"Uh- she- we..." Santana looks past Quinn.  
"Sorry. Instinct." Quinn shrugs.  
"Whatever."  
She could tell that Santana's walls were back up again.  
"That doesn't change the fact that I want your number, Quinn."  
"It hasn't changed. Not since the last time I saw you."

* * *

Quinn remembered the last time she saw Santana.  
They were eighteen- well, Santana was nineteen.  
Just had her birthday, actually.  
_Santana's hand trailed down her spine lazily and Quinn sighed into the hotel pillow.  
"You know, Q. I'm glad your back."  
"Back?" Because, to her knowledge, she never went anywhere.  
"Sophomore year, you turned into a slut. Junior year, you were depressed, and senior year, you went crazy."  
Quinn turned around to face the Latina.  
She rested her head on the palm of her hands and gazed into Santana's eyes.  
"A little bit of crazy never hurt."  
Santana chuckles and it makes Quinn smile a little.  
"But what do you mean I'm back?" She questions the brunette.  
Santana brushed her fingers over Quinn's cheek before falling onto the pillow.  
"I don't know, Q. I mean- you're a crazy slut?" - "Okay, that came out wrong. You're just... you and I love that."_

* * *

"Hmm... how convenient for me, then."  
Santana then goes to state Quinn's number. From memory.  
"Yes. How convenient."  
"You've changed." Santana mutters.  
Quinn raises an eyebrow and Santana purses her lips.  
"How?"  
"You just have, Q." - "I like it."  
Then Santana walks away with all of her perfection.  
Quinn turns to look at Rachel who rolls her eyes.  
"I thought you were going to yell at her."  
"I was- I am."  
"When?"  
"Soon..."  
Quinn smiles at Rachel before refilling her glass.

**So I don't know what happened... I just kind of went with it. If you have any suggestions, PM me. Review and tell me what you think! -SW**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiarity of a Stranger

**Thanks for the reviews and favs!**

Quinn impatiently tapped on her steering wheel, waiting for Rachel to emerge from her house.  
Finally, the door opened and Quinn unlocked the car doors so the small girl could get in.  
"Good morning." Rachel chirped. Quinn looked at her from the corner of her eye and pulled out of the driveway.  
She pretended to listen to Rachel talk about her replacing Jess in a few months.  
Quinn knows that Rachel knows that she doesn't talk in the morning.  
Not until she's had her coffee and the brunette has been taking advantage of that particular trait for years.  
"You know, Q. What might be most effective is if Jess just takes my apartment. That way I can go ahead and move in before you take the bar. And I'll be closer to the theater."  
Quinn makes a noise in the back of her throat and parks the car.  
She locks the door and heads into the Lima Bean.  
There, she noticed, nothing changed and briefly wondered if Lima really was stuck in a sense of laziness that overwhelmed everything.  
As soon as she got her coffee, she took a sip and hummed in content.  
She noticed Rachel looking at her suspiciously.  
"Yeah, Rach?" Her voice is raspy as it always is in the morning.  
"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that we're going to Santana's house for the second part of the reunion. Dinner."  
"Lovely."  
Rachel raises an eyebrow at her and Quinn smirks.  
It is lovely... or at least, it will be.

* * *

Santana's childhood backyard was something she'd always been familiar with.  
It was spacious and beautiful.  
It was less like dinner and more of a party.  
The party had better alcohol than the previous night, but Quinn wasn't tempted by any of it.  
"Hey Q!"  
"Hi, Santana." Quinn glances around the backyard. "Where's Elizabeth?"  
"She's at her hotel getting ready, why?"  
"We need to talk. Privately."  
Quinn waits patiently as Santana takes a swig from her bottle of beer before nodding.  
"Kay. Let's go to my room."  
She follows Santana through the house, not so secretly leering at her ass but- it was right there.  
"I'm all ears Q."  
"You're twelve percent alcohol, actually."  
Santana shoots her a half hearted glare.  
"I've started to resent you." Quinn starts off in a calm voice. She chuckles when Santana chokes on her beer.  
"We haven't spoken in six years!"  
"Exactly. You were supposed to be my best friend. But apparently you got scared after you slept with me and didn't call me back or anything!" Her voice is steadily rising and Santana (surprisingly) stays calm.  
"I did say I wasn't going to rent a U-haul, didn't I?"  
"That's not the point, Santana. You seriously fucked me up."  
"Wanky."  
"Now is not the time for you to be-" She takes a deep breath and snatches the beer bottle out of Santana's hand. "Do you know I can't even find a girlfriend-"  
"Since when did you turn gay?"  
"Santana!"  
Quinn throws her free hand up in frustration and musters her best glare.  
"I can't even find a girlfriend because I keep saying your name during sex and it's incredibly embarrassing." Quinn all but screeches and she takes notice that the music gets louder.  
Santana's face is closed off, her jaw firm.  
"And how is this my fault? What do you want me to do?"  
"Something! I need closure so I can fall out of love with you!" Quinn clamps her free hand over her mouth.  
Santana's jaw slacks and her lips part slightly. She takes a step towards Quinn and Quinn steps back only to stumble on her own feet. She falls onto her but and gets some beer on her shirt and Santana's floor.  
"You know..." Santana starts after a long pause. "I would say sorry, but this seems kind of personal."  
Quinn ignores the feeling of her heart hammering in her chest.  
She wants to internally explode.  
Implode- whatever.  
"Just remember, you didn't exactly call me either."  
Quinn watches her walk to the door. Then Santana pauses and turns around.  
"I hope... I hope we can still be friends. I really missed you."  
And the door closed.

* * *

The firsts thing she thinks about when she wakes up is how much her head hurts and how she'd kill for coffee.  
She sat up and stumbled down familiar stairs into an all too bright kitchen.  
Santana's mother always said 'a bright happy kitchen brings bright happy memories.'  
It did.  
Sometimes.  
Well, most times.  
Quinn frowns when it actually dawns on her that she's not at her mother's house.  
Or at the Berry's house.  
Or at a hotel room.  
No, she's actually in Santana's bright kitchen.  
And Santana's in it.  
Quinn bit her lip and stood awkwardly, realizing that she hadn't been in this house in over five years and she shouldn't be so familiar with it.  
"Coffee."  
That's when she notices the other brunette in the kitchen.  
Rachel.  
Rachel slides coffee over the Lopez's light wood kitchen table and Quinn shuffles over, taking it into her hands.  
She takes a long sip.  
"You drank two and a half bottles of hard liquor and the remaining tequila from Santana's stash under her bed. Then you passed out. I asked San if she could just keep you here, and she did. I got here about an hour and fifteen minutes ago." Rachel rambles.  
Quinn sips her coffee again.  
It's absolutely perfect.  
"Thanks, I guess."  
Silence.  
She noticed that Santana had been uncharacteristically silent the whole time she was in the kitchen.  
"And thanks for the coffee, Rach."  
"Santana made it."  
Quinn sighed and Santana stood up.  
She watched the Latina glide across the kitchen to refill her own cup of coffee.  
"I fixed chocolate chip pancakes. Want some?"  
She shakes her head.  
She's not really hungry.  
It's the first thing Santana said to her since their "argument."  
Even though, it really wasn't that big of a deal.  
They had worse in highschool.  
Words were said (yelled) and nobody was slapped.  
So, that's a good sign.  
Or maybe it's the fact that they're still "strangers."  
"Q you wanna shower first?"  
Quinn sets her coffee down because this is all too familiar.  
Something should be awkward.  
There should be some indication that Santana knows that Quinn is in love with her. But there is none.  
Just perfect coffee and talks of shower dibs.  
"I brought you your clothes over if that's what you're worried about." Rachel informs.  
"I'll go first. Just let me finish my first cup of coffee."  
Santana nods once, so Quinn nods once.  
"Here's some Aspirin and make sure you eat something when you get out of the shower. I know you probably want to barf at the sight, but it's the only way you'll get better."  
Santana looks at her from the corner of her eye before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Quinn steps under the hot water with mild determination.  
She can't exactly stay mad at Santana for too long.  
Especially when she's making perfect coffee and practically nursing Quinn's hangover at the same time.  
But she'll try to stay mad.  
It can go two ways, she realizes.  
She and Santana will either fall back into their routine of best friends or Quinn will fall even more in love with Santana causing an inevitable drifting apart.  
But the way Quinn sees it is that either way, she'll get some kind of closure and that's (almost) good enough for her.

**So, I don't think Quinn is done yelling at Santana or that Santana knows how to react just yet because yes, how do you react to your best friend who you haven't seen in years confessing love? The relationship can get strained, awkward, or even uncomfortable very quickly and for such an already strained relationship, it could get quite hectic, no? Haha- there's my little rant and response to a review. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated- SW**


End file.
